kagihime_monogatari_eikyu_alice_musou_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Mireille Arcatelier
Mireille Arcatelier (ミレイユ・アルカテリエ) is the recurring and the playable character in Kagihime Monogatari Eikyū Alice Musou and she is an original character created specifically for Eikyū Alice Musou. She is Joshua's younger sister and she serves Alternate L Takion since her first tour along with Joshua. Like Sarara's, she specializes in long range combat. Her normal attacks are average but she mixes both melee and range combats to eliminate her disadvantages. Role in Game Takion Side Story Mireille Arcatelier is only appears in Takion Arc side story and there is connection of the 12 chapters (As the player plays in side story, the number of chapters is now 6 instead of 12 and the stage 1 is only unlocked by clearing Chapter 5 (Delilah's Reunion) and continuing the side story by unlocking the rest of the Takion Arc main story first). Also Joshua and Mireille has a storyline that is completely different with Tapio (the protagonists in Takion Arc Eternal Alice Musou) but added with a new events, who was given a brief mention in Takion Arc's main story. Mireille is the bow master from the arcane academy heroes along with her brother Joshua who has a record of good service and she serves a brief mentions for Takion Arc main story. Chisa Takatouchi personally befriended and taken care them due to their bravery and charming where was renowned for their hope and trust. Also she, Joshua, Chisa and the Takion American armies fight the Jabberwocky’s riots and protect the innocent from corruption. The all new events was added with Joshua and Mireille in Takion Arc Side Story for instance during the first stage "Escape from onslaught", where Takion manages to escape from Mabelwocky and her massive riots after retrieve a sacred book “Alice Musou” and as they on the way to escape safety without dying or sacrificing, visiting Takion's mansion, inviting the parties, joining the army, etc. Character Information Appearance Like Joshua, Mireille is a young teenage boy of 13 years old which is the age like Kiraha. She has a very long bright lavender hair which passes her waist with two halves, one on each side, violet eyes and a large white and lavender colored ribbon on top on her head. She only wears a modified sailor fuku like uniform consist of dark lavender colored shirt, a lavender and purple long sleeved jacket with darker purple lines, a gold broach with purple color gems on tie and purple sleeves with darker purple lines (which similar sleeve piece to Joseph's). On the button, she wears a white and lavender long skirt; inside her skirt has a purple skirt which is spreads a little bit wider, a pink socks and a pair of purple color shoes. She also seemly wears a white gloves and like Joshua, she also carries a rectangular brown bag on her back most of the times for tourist activities. Personality Unlike her design counterpart Kiraha, Mireille demonstrates two different personalities each for every scenarios. On the surface, she is a supportive, optimistic and strong-willed teenager who helps others in most situations. On the depth, she is a courageous, hope, peace and trust. She always on the go, Mireille thinks of every battle as a step in Takion's strategies and wants them to be done and over with as soon as possible. She has little tolerance for interruptions and is known to have a short fuse when the enemy gains the advantage. When off duty, she is actually a kind child who doesn't stress too much over her frustrations. She is the one who offers an optimistic and friendly view to her brooding peoples within America. Occasionally, her softer side surfaces on the battlefield, as she remarks on her reluctance to fight against Jabberwocky and his riots, generals and their heroes. Quotes *"As a junior, I'll support you at anytime!" (selected in Character Select screen) *" Gameplay Stats (without accessories and/or armors and default weapon equipped) Main Stat: AGI/'INT' (Physical/Magical ATK) Movesets Ground Moveset (Close range) , , , , , : Mireille does a series of slashes with her bladed bow multiple times. Launches the enemy at last hit. , ( ): Mireille shoots several arrows in a fan-shaped pattern over 10 meter range in front of her. Also Mireille has a EX attack 1; she crouches and sends a bolt into the air to watch it a few moments as a volley of arcane arrows comes down in front of her. The initial part where she fires the arrows upwards creates an aura burst around herself. , : Mireille does a uppercut slash with bladed bow. If it hits, Mireille crouches and fires three arrows to hit her skyward opponent. Regardless even her initial uppercut slash hit or miss, she jump high and shoot magic arrows that explode upon contact. Also high jump transitions Mireille in the air for aerial combos or jumping charge combos. , , , ( ): Mireille fires a directed paralyzing arrow at an opponent, stunning the enemies, then zig-zaggs forward in an ice-skating fashion three times before a spinning slash backward. Also Mireille has a EX attack 2; she fires a arrow at high-speed enchanted with arcane energy blast, causing Mireille to briefly rest her hand from the recoil. , , , , ( ): Mireille does a three spin-slashes while she fires a barrage of arrows from left to right each slash, followed by a shot with enough force to knock away surrounding enemies. , , , , , ( ): Mireille jumps up and fires a barrage of curving arcane elemental exploding arrows to the ground which explodes. Launches enemies up in the air. Also Mireille has a EX attack 3; she fires a barrage of curving arcane arrows forward. , , , , , , ( ): Mireille Back flips into the air and launches two shots as she crouches. The first shot is a piercing aim while the second one is accompanied by a gust of arcane wind. On the final button tap, Mireille back flips and crouches to fire three arrows. Arrows have a narrow range, but they are quick and can hit from a decent distance away from her. (This input requires Mireille Arcatelier is Level 15) Direction, : Mireille spins around and charges forward with her bladed bow at said direction in a 5 meter range. As it stuns opponents, Mireille twirls around before she slices through foes in front of her. Step Shot ( , ( ) during dash) Mireille slams the opponent with her bladed bow. Then she jumps backwards and fires three arrows downward. (Long range) (Tap/Hold-able): Mireille fires a arcane arrow shot from her bladed bow. *Tapping the to shoot a arcane arrow shots up to 4 or 6 times and can be followed up a Long Range Charge Attack chain moves ( , , , , , ). *Hold the button on any specified shots for 1.5 seconds to charge then released, fires a 3-way arcane arrow shots. Also can press the button for Long Range Charge Attack chain moves. Also Mireille can move freely while she shooting. , ( ): Mireille shoots several arcane arrows upward and let them plunge down into the enemies. The additional button pressed increase the number of arrows. , : Mireille fires an arcane arrow from the distance of 10 meters which explodes and launches nearby foes into the air. , , , ( ), ( ): Mireille zig-zaggs forward in an ice-skating fashion three times while firing a arcane arrows at the distance of 10 meters. Stuns the targets, and inflicts crashing knockback on airborne opponents from the distance. , , , : Mireille shoots several arcane exploding arrows forward at the enemies over a distance of 10 meters. The explosion that inflicts multiple hits and at last hit inflicts crashing knockback via spiral knockdown. , , , , : Mireille shoots numerous exploding arcane arrows at a wide area in front over a distance of 10 meters. The explosion that inflicts multiple hits and launches enemies up in the air every hit. , , , , , , ( ): Mireille fires a barrage of arcane arrows continuously on her front. The arcane arrows will pierce the enemies and inflicts multiple hits. (This input requires Mireille Arcatelier is Level 15) Aerial/Air Combo Moveset (Close range) , , , , , , : Mireille strikes at enemies downward while in the air with her bladed bow and followed by a basic air combo. On the last input of a basic air combo, she fires three arrows downward at air juggled enemy. , : Mireille fires at the opponent below, launching them into the air. , , : Mireille fires a strong shot that sends the enemy down to the ground which can cause ground bounce. , , , , ( ): After two air combo strikes, Mireille shoots an exploding arcane arrow into a air juggled enemies in front of her, launching them into the air. , , , , , ( ): After three air combo strikes, Mireille shoots an wide spread arcane arrows into a air juggled enemies in front of her, spiral launching them away from her. , , , , , : After four air combo strikes, then she slams the air juggled enemies to the ground with her soccer kick and shoots a rapid shoot arcane arrows downwards. , , , , , , , ( ): After five air combo strikes, then kick them away, teleport and shoots an exploding arcane arrow at the back of the enemies. Spiral launching them away from her. (This input requires Mireille Arcatelier is Level 15) (Long range) * (Tap/Hold-able): Mireille fires a arcane arrow shot from her bladed bow while in midair, but she slowly descents to the ground while shooting. Tapping the button to shoot up to 4 or 6 times and can be followed up a Aerial Charge Attack chain moves ( , , , , , ) *Hold the button on any specified shots for 1.5 seconds to fires a 3-way arcane arrow shots while in midair, but she slowly descents to the ground while shooting. , , ( ): Mireille does a mid air version of C1-1. , , : Mireille does a mid air version of C2. , , , , ( ), ( ): Mireille does a mid air version of C3-1. , , , , : Mireille does a mid air version of C4 , , , , , : Mireille does a mid air version of C5 , , , , , , , ( ): Mireille does a mid air version of C6-1. (This input requires Mireille Arcatelier is Level 15) Counterattacking Moveset While blocking the attack with L1 button, : Mireille counters with a spinning slash with her bladed bow to hit several times, inflict damage and spiral launching them away from her at last hit. While blocking the attack with L1 button, : Mireille hops back after blocking the enemy attack and shoots at her enemy while she sliding down on the floor. Other function , : Double Jump R1: Lock-on the enemy. Tap to change the Lock-on target. Skill Attacks These skills can be follow up from normal, Charge attacks or from other active skills are performed. Spiral Bolt: Mireille fires a penetrating arcane arrow shot from her bladed bow. Press the while hold Left, Right, or Backward direction buttons when using the skill to quickly slide in that direction and shoot arrows at auto aimed enemies after she's sliding. She can do up to 6 times a row as pressing the Square button (The twirl around slide shoot is instant if is tapped or the player can decide on third or fourth shots). During Spiral Bolt, Mireille is invincible during her skill attack (This skill is learned from the start of Mireille Arcatelier’s Level). *MP cost: 500 *Cooldown: 6 seconds per slide, 36 seconds (total skill used) Arcane Wild Shot: Mireille tumbles to the back and continuously shoots arcane arrows at the enemies at her last standing location. Pressing the button during action to deal a final attack with a massive arcane arrow which explodes on impact on the ground and launches enemies up. Pressing the button during action to shoot a smaller arcane arrows which scatters even wider spread to stun enemies (This skill requires Mireille Arcatelier is Level 10). *MP cost: 700 *Cooldown: 15 seconds Deluge Bolts: (Acts like the Storm Rush mechanics from Dynasty Warriors 8, execute this skill by pressing and at the same time) Mireille stands in a ready shooting for 8 seconds. Press and hold the to fires a volley of arrows continuously. Press the or the Storm Rush is timed out, she releasing a more powerful shot towards her opponent; spiraling launches the enemies forward slightly on hit from Storm Rush Stance cancelling attack (This skill requires Mireille Arcatelier is Level 20). During Storm Rush stance, it can move forward via directional pad (not analog stick) during her Storm Rush ready position. Storm Rush Stance effect last for 8 seconds. *MP cost: 900 *Cooldown: 19 seconds Arcanite Blaster: (chargeable) Mireille crouches to the ground, then she creates a arcane magic circle in front her and her arcane arrow that shoots a powerful laser beam from her bladed bow over a vast distance of 20 meters in front of her, large explosion when hits the walls/obstacles or at max range. Inflicts multiple hits several times, damage and spiraling launch on every hit. However the longer she charged, the more powerful will be, but Mireille cannot be move during charging. Longer charged version makes a laser beam even larger and longer and when hits hits the walls/obstacles or at max range, it causes huge explosion that inflict massive damage and spiraling launches the enemy into great heights in the sky as they hit by the explosion (This skill requires Mireille Arcatelier is Level 30). *MP cost: 2200 (uncharged), 4400 (charged) *Cooldown: 30 seconds (uncharged), 60 seconds (charged) Arcanite Spread Shots: Mireille instantly shoots a series of powerful arcane arrows in a widespread fan shape patterns over 10 meters in front of her, Inflicts multiple hits and damage. On the last shot shoots a instant arcane arrows in front of her (This skill requires Mireille Arcatelier is Level 30). *MP cost: 2000 *Cooldown: 28 seconds Musou Attacks (Arcane Power Shot) (Requires 1 Musou bar): Mireille fires a huge arcane energy projectile forward from her bladed bow in front of her. Launches the enemies up the air when hit. This Musou Attack is learned from the start of Mireille Arcatelie’s Level. , (Arcane Arrowstorm) (Requires 1 Musou bar): Mireille shoots down several arcane arrows in a wide arc in front of her and finishes with a single arcane energy projectile to blast those below her. This Musou Attack is requires to learn when Mireille Arcatelier is Level 10 and is usable in mid air. Direction buttons (not Analog Stick), (Arcane Swift Swing) (Requires 1 Musou bar): Mireille strikes enemy multiple times with bladed bow while she shoots a multiple arcane arrows in front of her before sending them airborne. The attack ends with a powerful purple-colored shot aimed at the juggled targets. This Musou Attack is requires to learn when Mireille Arcatelier is Level 20 and is usable with the Direction buttons. Alternate Musou Attack - R1 + (Spiral Shoot) (Requires 1 Musou bar): Mireille charges the enemy with her back with bag which she carries. When she connects, she summons eight clones of herself to target a single opponent. She and her clones shoot a stream of arrows rapidly around the enemy before unleashing a devastating shot powered by arcane wind. Unblockable. This Musou Attack is requires to learn when Mireille Arcatelier is Level 30 and is usable with the R1 button. (Arcane Massive Strafe) (Requires 2 Musou bars and instead of Arcane Power Shot): Mireille charges the enemy with her bladed bow, gathers a burst of arcane energy, then tumbles to the back and shoots a barrage massive arcane arrows in front of her, then shoots more behind her. Each arrow can cause explosion on impact on enemies around to inflict multiple hits and spiraling launch on every hit. At the end of her Musou Attack, she does a dancing slow spin around while firing huge exploding arrows in all directions around her to blast all enemies away from her via spiral hard knockdown. This Musou Attack is requires to learn when Mireille Arcatelier is Level 40. (Phalanx Curtain) (Requires all Musous bar and instead of Arcane Massive Strafe): Mireille charges the enemy with her bladed bow and summons a hundreds of clones of herself on both sides in a phalanx formation (including the air has also a phalanx formation) and shots a massive arcane arrows in front of her to to inflict multiple hits and spiraling launch on every hit. Holding the longer up to make the duration of her Musou Attack longer up to 10 seconds. On the last shot, she and her clones shoots a over charged Arcanite Blaster in a widespread in front of her which creates a multiple huge explosions at the end. Spiraling launches the enemy into great heights in the sky as they hit by the explosion. K.Oed enemies from Phalanx Curtain explosion will blast violently into low earth orbit and left out from the battlefield. This Musou Attack is requires to learn when Mireille Arcatelier is Level 50 along with Mireille Master. Burst Attack (Mireille Master) (Burst Mode required and instead of Arcane Phalanx Curtain): Mireille charges the massive burst of arcane enemy with her bladed bow upon startup, then she unleashes a barrage of powerful attacks consist of multiple bladed bow swings several times, followed by a multiple arcane arrows from down to up before dashing a bit to repeat the process. As her burst attack continues, she swipes at a wider angle and shoots an arrow each time before initiating a series of arcane windy blows left and right. On the final blow and the burst attack is over, she finishes her move by firing an arrow that generates an immense wave of arcane energy and afterwards massive explosion occurs. Spiraling launches the enemy into great heights in the sky. K.Oed enemies from Mireille’s Burst Attack explosion will blast violently into low earth orbit and left out from the battlefield. This Burst Attack is requires to learn when Mireille Arcatelier is Level 50 along with Phalanx Curtain. Special Features All characters use a Burst Mode. Burst Mode: Temporally doubles the characters’ movement speed, stats and gain unlimited MP, also able to use Burst Attack. Burst Mode last for 30 seconds. All characters use can Dash skill. Dash: This ability allows the characters to move with increased movement speed. Fighting Style Mireille Arcatelier is arguably the first purely archer type character to effectively be given access to her bow as a primary means of combat. Prior to her, most archer types had a secondary weapon that was used in close range. Her combative style has moderate range and speed, but her attack moves when actually firing her bow are weak and slow compared to her melee attacks, but her skill attacks tend to have high power, range, and can hit enemies far outside of melee with multiple hits. Also Mireille has a higher combo rating, meaning most of her move including skills and Musou Attacks have multiple hits and always scoring a hundreds or thousand of hit combos. Weapons Unlock requirements Clear Stage 5 "Delilah's Reunion" along with Mireille Arcatelier (Unlock this character along with Takion Arc Side Story, but he is Side Story only character to play in Story Mode). Trivia *Mireille Arcatelier is the only character in Kagihime Monogatari: Eikyuu Alice Musou and while she is not appear in Kagihime Monogatari: Eikyuu Alice Rondo. *Like Kasumi Nakagawa, her appearance and clothing are resemble of from Shironeko Project in Chaguma Academy event with major differences. However, her appearance in that game was slightly different than the Shironeko Project counterpart and the color of her outfit is color lavender with no white parts and her eye color is purple instead of red much like Kasumi was. *Her personality is loosely similar to Oichi from Samurai Warriors except being a childish nature. *Her movesets are mixed of Xiahou Yuan from Dynasty Warriors series and Ina from Samurai Warriors series despite being a archer type character and also has a skill attack for her. *Mireille has only character in Takion Side has a "Battle Range Combat" type character and other character is Morten Lindstrom. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Takion Side Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Battle Range Combat Type Characters